Interview with the Vampire: The Vampire Chronicles
| running time = 123 min. | country = USA | language = English | budget = $60,000,000 | gross revenue = $223,664,608 | preceded by = | followed by = Queen of the Damned }} Interview with the Vampire: The Vampire Chronicles is an American feature film of the period drama and supernatural fantasy genres with elements of horror. It is based on the 1976 novel Interview with the Vampire by author Anne Rice. The film was directed by Neil Jordan and written by Anne Rice. It was produced by Geffen Pictures and distributed through Warner Bros.. It was released theatrically in the United State on November 11th, 1994. The movie stars Brad Pitt as the point-of-view character, Louis de Pointe du Lac - an 18th century plantation owner who is turned into a vampire by Lestat de Lioncourt, played by Tom Cruise. Other cast members include Christian Slater as Malloy the interviewer, Kirsten Dunst as vampire child Claudia, Antonio Banderas as European vampire leader Armand, and Stephen Rea as Santiago. Cast Notes & Trivia * Interview with the Vampire (1994) redirects to this page. * The tagline for this movie is "Drink from me and live forever". * Production on Interview with the Vampire began on October 18th, 1993. Principal shooting concluded on March 15th, 1994. * Scenes of Louis' plantation were shot at Oak Alley Plantation in Vacherie, Louisiana. * Interview with the Vampire grossed $105,264,608 in the United States. It grossed $118,400,000 in foreign sales. It's worldwide gross is $223,664,608. * Interview with the Vampire was first released on home video in VHS on November 21st, 1995. It was released on LaserDisc on June 6th, 1996. The movie was first released to DVD in Region 1 format on June 6th, 2000, and on Blu-ray on October 7th, 2008. * There are a total of thirty-six credited cast members in this film. * The central setting of the framing story of this film is San Francisco, California. The setting for the main body of the story is New Orleans, Louisiana, and Paris, France. * The accentuated facial veins for the vampire makeup in this film was brought to you by award-winning makeup and special effects artist Stan Winston. Winston and his team were nominated for a BAFTA award for their work on this film. * Lestat and Armand are the only characters in this film to also appear in Queen of the Damned, though they are both played by different actors in that film. Lestat is played by Stuart Townsend, and Armand is played by Matthew Newton. * Actress Kirsten Dunst was nominated for a Golden Globe for the category of Best Performance by an Actress in a Supporting Role in a Motion Picture. * Director of photography Philippe Rousselot won the BAFTA award for best cinematography for this film. * Elliot Goldenthal was nominated for an Oscar for the category of Best Original Score in 1995 by the Academy of Motion Picture Arts and Sciences. * Anne Rice originally wanted Alain Delon to play the role of Louis de Pointe du Lac. The actor would have been 59-years-old at the time of filming had he been signed to the picture. * Julian Sands was considered for the role of Lestat de Lioncourt before settling on Tom Cruise. At the time of production however, Sands was not a very well-known name, and Warner Bros. wanted more star power associated with the movie. Initially, Anne Rice was not pleased with the casting of Tom Cruise as Lestat. * Tom Cruise received a $10,000,000 salary for playing the role of Lestat de Lioncourt. He also received a percentage of the profits from the film. * The part of Daniel Molloy (identified only as Malloy in the credits), was originally to be played by River Phoenix. Phoenix died of a drug overdose four weeks before filming was to commence. Phoenix's close friend, Christian Slater, was cast in his place, and donated his entire salary to River's favorite charities. * Actress Kirsten Dunst was only 11-years-old when she played the part of Claudia the vampire. Recommendations See also External Links * * Interview with the Vampire: The Vampire Chronicles at Wikipedia * * * References 1791 | 18th century | 19th century | Actor | Automobile | Boat | Broken neck | California | Carriage | Cemetery | Child | Coffin | Corpse | Dead animals | Decapitation | Dogs | Doll | Fangs | France | Golden Gate Bridge | Helicopter | Homosexuality | Horses | Innkeeper | Louisiana | Mask | New Orleans | Paris | Piano | Pimp | Rats | Revolver | San Francisco | Slave | Sliced in two | Slit throat | Smoking | Swamp | Throat injuries | Vampires | Voodoo | Whore